When The Cat Was Away
by Senna Weasley
Summary: Ichigo has a wish that is meant to be granted: to pay Masaya back for all his kindness. Living abroad with Masaya, she never thought her wish would come true in this particular way. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This story is not a crossover. The prologue involves a crossing with xxxHolic, but the rest of the story will not have anything to do with xxxHolic anymore, except perhaps in the epilogue. _

_You don't need to know anything about xxxHolic to understand the story since I'll introduce the characters and explain some of the common terms. _

_If you have any questions, please leave me a message and I'll do my best to explain it._

_The story is a romance focused on Shirogane and Ichigo. The actual fluff may take a while to build up. _

_The more reviews I get, the more tempted I'll be to update this story. It's up to you to encourage me. _

_You've been warned._

**When The Cat Was Away**

**Prologue.**

Ryou was in a tight spot. He cursed under his breath. The enemy had surrounded him. He knew it had been foolish to wander off alone like this after his recovery, but that didn't matter now. What was important was to survive. They closed in on him.

'Your money or your life.' Stated one of the thieves.

Ryou didn't bother with a reply; he launched himself at the first enemy, punching him in the face. One, two, three of them went down, but more of them kept coming at him and he knew he wouldn't last long. The battle kept on going until finally Ryou fell like a lifeless lump to the ground.

The words "you are dead" appeared on the screen. Ryou sighed, now he'd have to buy his entire inventory again. Boys his age were usually good in those online games, weren't they? Well, online games were definitively not one of Ryou Shirogane's fortes. Then again, living the life of a normal teenager was not something Ryou felt he could be good at. He sighed again. Enough distractions, there was work to be done.

With Keiichiro working as the café's chef, the research for the mew project was entirely in Ryou's hands, at least for a few hours. He stretched his back, trying to shake the feeling that the planet's future was on his shoulders. It wasn't. It was in the girls' shoulders –but wasn't he responsible for the girls?

Ryou left his room and descended the stairs up to the café. The hurried steps of one of his employees caught his attention. Ichigo was hurriedly fixing her uniform when Ryou found her.

'You're late.' He said dryly. 'I hope you understand you'll have to work extra to make up for it.' He could see the changes in the redhead's feelings changing in a flash before his eyes: from surprise to sadness and from there to anger.

'I was only 15 minutes late this time!' She complained.

'You were late yesterday too, and you left early.' His face was carefully arranged into an expression of annoyance. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all to himself, but he secretly enjoyed seeing her this lively.

'You said I could go early, so I could have my date, nya! That's not fair Shirogane! Shirogane?' The boy had turned around and was walking away. 'Hey! Come back here you jerk!' She shouted after him. He stopped.

'Stop wasting time, there's work to do.' He replied and kept going to the secret laboratory.

* * *

Yûko was laying on her couch, recovering from a hangover. A jar of water, a small bottle of Eki-Kyabe and a glass were conveniently placed next to the vile beverage.

'Honestly, how do you manage to get this place so dirty! I've only been away for the weekend! Just look at this pile of dirty plates! Why am I the one reduced to doing all this?' The voice of her assistant could be heard all over the place, accompanied by the sound of water, pots and pans clashing together while being proficiently washed. After stumbling on the shop, the boy had been hired by Yûko to do all the household jobs in exchange for the promise that someday, she'd make his wish of not seeing spirits anymore come true. In the mean time, he'd had to work hard to earn it.

'Will you keep your voice down, Watanuki?' Grumbled the time-space witch.

'It's your own doing that you have that hangover, you'll get no sympathy from me.' Replied the worker.

Yûko drank the Eki-Kyabe, followed by a small cry of "bleah" and the gulping down of the water. She stood up and arranged her long black hair that was rather messy. She straightened it up in a graceful fluid movement. 'I want reimen and makkori tonight!' She called.

'Mokona wants makkori too!' cried the black round animal called Mokona, who had appointed himself to be Yûko's personal drinking companion.

'What? More alcohol? And we're out of kim-chee!' cried the young man, while stepping into the room and cleaning his hands on his apron. His face had some smudges of dirt and a noticeable frown.

'Don't be a crybaby!' Said the witch.

'Crybaby! Crybaby!' Cheered Maru and Moro, the two little girls that lived in the shop.

'I'm not a crybaby!' he yelled. 'I'm your overworked slave,' complained Watanuki under his breath.

'Overworked slave! Overworked slave!' The girls chorused merrily while Watanuki cleaned his glasses and got ready to go out.

* * *

'I am treated like a slave!' moaned Ichigo. 

It had been a long, tiring day and she would have been glad to leave the café as soon as it was closed, but Ryou had been there to remind her she still had duties cleaning the place. She was angry. Why did Ryou enjoy torturing her so? Why couldn't he just ignore the times she was late just as he ignored Mint when she drank her tea and procrastinated on her job as a waitress? When would she have time to see Masaya today?

Masaya… just thinking of him brought a nice tingly feeling to her that made her giggle. He was so handsome, so intelligent, so strong, so caring. Nothing like Ryou! That rude jerk! Someday they would stop the aliens and she could go back to being a normal girl. She would then marry Masaya. Her dress would be white with small hints of pink and the church would be big and full of people and everyone would be there to congratulate her as she passed by, gliding across the room to meet her love and she would trip on her dress and fall flat on her face and everyone would be laughing at her and Masaya would be so embarrassed!

'Nya! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' she cried.

'You should be.' Was Ryou's reply. 'What are you doing, shouting like that? The floor is not nearly clean enough.' He complained.

'Well, I don't see you helping either! I was just 15 minutes late and I'm working for two extra hours! I should get paid extra too!' she stated.

'It's not going to happen.'

'Why not? I deserve a raise, Shirogane!'

'Ryou! Why are you still here? I thought you had to go to that store today.' Interrupted Keiichiro. He was cleaning his hands with a towel, while walking out from the kitchen. 'Ah, Ichigo! You are still here too. Do you want to try one of my new creations?' Asked the brunette, while showing her a small cake with strawberries on the top and smiling amiably.

'Of course! Thank you!' She accepted gleefully and sat down to eat her cake. At least staying extra hours at work had some delicious recompenses.

Ryou was about to protest, but he decided against it, heaving a sigh. The blond decided to get ready to go, while his friend took the broom and began sweeping the floor.

After a while, Ichigo finished her cake and complimented Keiichiro on his new desert. The pastry chef thanked her and affirmed he was glad she had found it to her liking. She got ready to leave when she noticed it was starting to get dark. Ichigo shuddered. Going home alone in the dark was not something she liked to do. Maybe she could call Masaya to pick her up? No, he was probably home already and it would be selfish to call him for that. She finally decided to tough it up. It was not the first time she'd walked home to her place at night.

She said goodbye to Keiichiro. Shirogane was nowhere to be seen and she wondered whether he had left already or not.

Taking her first steps into the street, Ichigo felt the cool breeze against her face and she smiled. Maybe tomorrow she could see Aoyama-kun at school and have a date. No. She'd have to go to work. That stupid Ryou! Why did he overwork her so? He was a real tyrant, making her work so much for such a miserable payment.

The sudden echo of footsteps behind her, made her turn her thoughts to the real world. She turned around, but there didn't seem to be anyone. Was he a robber? Or could it be…? No, it couldn't be a ghost. Right?

Ichigo hurried on, noticing the street was rather dimly lit. The footsteps continued. She turned around again and this time she could see the faint figure of a man walking toward her. She quickened her pace and heard the man start to walk faster after her.

'Ichigo!' The shadow called after her. 'Ichigo!'

'Aaaaah!' Cried the girl, bending her knees and placing her arms on top of her head.

'Mew Ichigo, what is wrong with you? You stupid strawberry.' Ryou said, while catching up to her.

'I –I –I thought you were a ghost and-' Ichigo realized she was stammering. 'It's none of your business anyways and what are you doing following me like that?'

Ryou rolled his eyes. 'I was not following you. There's a place I must go to. Here,' he said while helping Ichigo back up, holding her by the waist. She could smell the faint aroma of lavender in his clothes. Being this close to her boss made her blush a bit. He let go of her and she surprised herself at feeling uncomfortable and a bit cold on her own.

Without saying anything, they continued walking together. Ichigo wondered if he was going to walk her home. What was wrong with Shirogane? He was acting strange. She was acting strange.

The boy stopped abruptly, looking at an old mansion. 'This is the place.' He stated, and turned to Ichigo. 'You better take care.' He commanded her before going in.

* * *

Ryou stepped into the shop. The place was cleaner than he remembered. It had been a long time since the first time he had wandered in for the first time. Moving back to Tokyo after finishing his university studies, he had been feeling a bit apprehensive in respect to the future of his father's project. His only wish had been to see the project complete but there was a crucial book of reference he lacked to continue his research. Yûko had provided it. This time, he wished she could provide him with something else he direly needed. 

'Mistress has a guest! Mistress has a guest!' Cheered Maru and Moro as they saw him come in.

'Welcome, Shirogane-san.' Greeted the witch. She was reclining on her sofa. Her hand was sustaining her face and her hair surrounded her shoulders messily. She looked graceful and seductive. A long leg could be seen coming out of the loosely tied yukata.

'It is nice to see you well, Yûko-sama.' Replied Ryou, giving a small bow.

'There is something you wish.' Declared the witch, going straight to the point as always. She stroked her hair.

'I want something that helps me detect mew aqua.'

'I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that. There is something else you must wish for, since it's hitsuzen we should meet again.'

* * *

Watanuki was running toward the shop. He had met Himawari-chan on his way to the store and subsequently arrived too late at the grocery shop. He had tried to find another one open, but by the time he had arrived to an open shop, it had already turned late. Still, none of this mattered to Watanuki much.

'Himawari-chan!' he sighed dreamily. Just then, he realized there was a young girl standing just in front of Yûko's house.

Ichigo didn't know why she was still waiting there alone without either going in or going home. She should probably go home now, since Shirogane had already assumed she would. And since when did she listen to what Shirogane had to say? She had the burning sensation the mansion was calling to her.

'Good evening,' said the black-haired boy.

'Good evening' replied Ichigo. 'Do you live here?' She asked, giving a furtive glance at the boy's shopping bag.

'I work here.' Answered he.

'This late?'

'My boss is a tyrant.' Grumbled Watanuki.

'I understand the feeling.' Sighed Ichigo. She stole another glance at the mansion. 'I have the feeling I have to go in,' she finally said.

Watanuki looked more closely at the girl. He could perceive the faint aura of a pair of ghost-like cat ears at the top of her head. What could that be? She started walking toward the house and that's when Watanuki noticed the chain around her neck. A small tinkling sound preceded her every step. There was a fine metallic chain tied around this girl's neck. It intertwined with a delicate red cat collar.

There was a moment of silence. 'I'm not going to let that stupid Ryou boss me around!' cried the girl. 'Yush!' She said while marching into the house.

Ichigo and Watanuki arrived at the room where Yûko and Shirogane were. After the formal greetings, Ichigo apologized for entering, to which the space-time witch replied that it had been hitsuzen she should enter.

'Hitsuzen?' Asked Ichigo in surprise.

'A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible.' Explained the witch, while standing up.

Watanuki and Ryou glanced at each other. For the way they had acted, he and the red haired girl knew each other. Watanuki shuddered. This guy made him feel uneasy and his attitude reminded him of that annoying Dômeki-kun.

'What is this place?' inquired the young girl.

'We're a shop. A shop that grants wishes.' Replied Yûko.

'Really?' Ichigo placed her hands to her cheeks, lost in another of her fantasies and giggling audibly.

'The fact that you're here means that you have a wish that I must grant. However, we do expect a fair payment. That way equal trade is ensured.' The witch explained while holding the girl's face softly with one hand. Ichigo felt herself as in a state of trance.

'Oh no. Now she's in her evil clutches!' Gasped Watanuki.

'Evil clutches! Evil clutches!'

'Will you all shut up?' Demanded the witch. 'What is it that you wish?' she asked Ichigo.

Ryou looked slightly amused while watching the strange scene unfolding before his eyes. He could see Ichigo wasn't looking as if she was in the room. She was looking at her own thoughts and wishes.

'I wish… Aoyama-kun. Aoyama-kun has always been so nice to me. He's always been so supportive and kind. He says that by making him laugh is payment enough, but it's not… I wish… I wish I could pay back all that he's given to me.' Ichigo felt herself say. Then she looked at Ryou and blushed. Had she really said all of that in front of Ryou and a bunch of strangers?

Ryou felt uncomfortable while listening to Ichigo's wish. Sure, he knew the girl was almost obsessed with that Masaya boy, but he had hoped her wish was not about him. Still, Yûko was probably right about one thing: there were not coincidences. It was hitsuzen. Everything was certainly as the earth had wanted it to be. Her meeting Masaya was hitsuzen. The aliens' appearance in Tokyo was hitsuzen… but then, was this feeling of jealousy also hitsuzen?

Yûko considered the girl. 'Your wish is not easy to grant, but I will do it. I'll need your collar.'

Ichigo placed a hand on the kitty-collar Masaya had given her. 'I couldn't. Aoyama-kun gave it to me. I said I would never take it off.'

'Then I cannot grant your wish.'

'Is there anything else I can give you?' Pouted the girl.

'I can give you my collar.' Came Ryou's voice. All eyes turned to him. The witches' lips curved.

'Shirogane?' Ichigo said surprised.

'Is this what you wish?' Asked Yûko. Did he wish to make Ichigo happy? Even when it was with that annoying Masaya?

'Yes.' He declared.

'Watanuki, go to the treasure room and get a wooden box with cat carvings on it.' The witch ordered.

'Yes.'

Ryou, loyal to his word, was taking off his favorite red collar. Why was he doing something so reckless? He wondered.

'Shirogane…?' Called Ichigo. 'Thank you…'


	2. Good Riddance

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter is slow and short, but it will be used to set the story at the right time frame. I apologize for any dull moments it may bring and overall, I apologize for the lack of Ichigo. _

_I anticipate that the fun shall begin starting next chapter but before that, I wanted to ask if you, the readers, find a relationship between Keiichiro and Lettuce very wrong. I know, he's old for her and all, but their personalities match ok, in my opinion. I won't do it if you think it's not a good idea._

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. _

**When The Cat Was Away**

**Chapter 1: Good Riddance.**

Keiichiro Akasaka looked at his watch and sighed, even as he started to prepare the dough. Ryou had slept in again. Some years ago, he would have had to drag Ryou from his computer; Keiichiro couldn't help but to smile weakly at the memory. Ryou was somewhat of an insomniac and a workaholic, even if sometimes he could distract himself with his exercises and computer games, but lately the young genius spent most of his time locked in his room. Keiichiro had the distinct feeling he slept most of that time.

It had been like this ever since the project had ended and the team had disbanded. Keiichiro had been overjoyed with the success of the project, but then he realized they had not make plans ahead. They had thought of nothing but the task at hand.

For a while, the girls kept coming to work as usual, wanting to maintain the feeling of unity, but then Ichigo had left to study abroad again with her boyfriend and Zakuro had accepted a part in a movie that would be filmed in the United States. Without Zakuro's influence, Mint had stopped coming more and more. They barely ever saw her now. It was just the four of them now: Keiichiro, Ryou, Retasu and Purin, who kept working at the café.

Since the first girl had left, Ryou had been spending more time locked up, without talking even to his best friend. It worried Keiichiro. Ryou wasn't the sort of person to openly talk about what he had in mind, but he was generally more open with him.

Keiichiro tried to do the best he could to cheer his friend up. He and Retasu spent hours cooking together some sort of dessert that Retasu would then bring to a distracted Ryou. Keiichiro knew how Mew Lettuce felt toward her former leader, but her natural shy nature never allowed her to confess her feelings and Ryou never seemed to notice anything other than friendship. It was too bad, thought Keiichiro to himself, that girl was the best thing a guy could ask for.

'Beep, beep, beep,' screeched the timer. Keiichiro turned it off distractedly.

The first cakes were ready and the girls would be arriving soon. No, he corrected himself. Retasu would be arriving soon. One of Purin's brothers was sick and she would have to stay home to take care of him, he remembered. This meant they would need Ryou to help as much as possible. It couldn't be helped; he'd have to call him now if he wanted Ryou to be in working condition by the time they opened.

* * *

'Ryou.' He called as he knocked on the door. 

'Come in.' Answered his friend.

Keiichiro opened the door slowly. Ryou was laying on his bed, fully clothed and with a book in his hand. So he wasn't asleep after all, thought Keiichiro. The book seemed new, but thin. Thinner than most of the books Ryou usually read.

'What's that?' Keiichiro couldn't help but ask. Ryou lifted his gaze to meet Keiichiro's and turned his hand, so that the brunette could read the cover of his book. It was a novel. Keiichiro couldn't believe it. In all the time they had known each other, Ryou had shown love for art in the form of music, but never had he enjoyed reading literature.

'It's a work of fiction.' Ryou explained, with a small smirk in his face. 'But it's based on the theories on artificial intelligence of Dr. Jaap van Vliet. It sounds interesting.'

'I see.' Replied the brunette, with an amiable smile. There was silence.

'I was thinking…' said Ryou in a quiet voice, '…you never told me what your own research was.'

* * *

It had been a tiring day, thought Retasu. The café had been packed the whole day. Shirogane-san had complained a lot during work, which was a bit frightening. Akasaka-san said that, in spite of all the comments he made, Shirogane wasn't really angry, just slightly annoyed he had been pulled away from his precious books. 

Akasaka-san and Retasu spent a lot of time together lately, and she had learned to trust him when he made a judgment of the sort. They would often cook together in some new receipt or just have light conversations. Most of them would go around Ryou, but sometimes they would talk about other things. Akasaka-san was a true friend, like the rest of the people that worked in the mew project. Between him and Purin, they were doing all they could to help her have quality time with Ryou. She was immensely grateful for all their good wishes.

There was one main problem in their plans, though. Ryou knew her feelings. He had never said anything about it, and he had never rejected her, but she knew. There was something about the way he smiled at her, full of gratitude and pity, when she brought him a small new dessert she and Keiichiro had worked on.

Retasu was just walking to change into her normal clothes, when she bumped into Keiichiro.

'Akasaka-san! I'm sorry!' She apologized while flushing.

'Don't be.' Replied he, 'I was just looking for you. Would you please help me cleaning the kitchen? I'd ask Ryou, but you know he gets once he's at his computer.'

'O- of course!' She agreed happily.

Cleaning the kitchen was not exactly one of Retasu's favorite assignments, but she did like being of help. Keiichiro had already started cleaning the counter and the oven, so it was just logical she should wash the dishes. She was doing just that when a sudden shiver ran up her spine. There was something cold grazing her skin. She raised her hand instinctively and realized she was bleeding profusely. Her face went very pale. This was bad.

Keiichiro must have noticed something was wrong, because he turned to her and asked; 'Is anything wrong?' and then his gaze met her bleeding hand. He frowned in concern.

'I'm so sorry!' She said. He was beside her in a blink.

'No need to apologize.' He stated, still frowning and looking down.

'I'll clean the floor after this.' She said, freaking out. What was making Akasaka-san frown all that much? Was he mad at her?

'I wouldn't dream of you doing such a thing.' He let out a sigh. 'There, with this bandage, it'll heal more quickly. Just remember to change it regularly.' He said and smiled kindly at her.

Retasu blinked, looked at her hand and then blinked some more. When had he washed her hands and bandaged her wounds? He had obviously done that, since the texture of the bandage was very, very real as was the feeling of two warm hands grasping lightly her own. Retasu blushed.

'Th- um… thank you, Akasaka-san.' She stammered.

'You don't need to thank me.' He said softly. He still hadn't let go. What was going on here? Was this man eight years older than her…? No. That couldn't be it. That shouldn't be it. But what if it was?

As if reading her confused thoughts, Keiichiro suddenly let go of her hands and coughed loudly.

'You know, I was thinking about sending a dessert to Ryou with you.' He said. Ryou, that's right. Keiishiro couldn't possibly like her, because he was always helping her get together with Ryou. 'But I feel guilty to ask you that now.'

Mew Lettuce smiled warmly. 'I'll do that gladly.'

* * *

Ryou was printing his personal documents when there came a knock on the door. 'Come in.' he instructed. 

A very shy Retasu entered his room, holding a small cake. 'Um… Akasaka-san asked me to bring you this.' She explained in a shy voice.

'Thank you.' Said the boy, standing up and taking the tray from Retasu's hands.

'I didn't make it. Akasaka-san made it, I just helped a little.'

'It's delicious.' He said, after trying it, with a kind smile on his lips. Retasu felt very proud and happy that she could make food that could make others smile like that. 'I'll be missing this.' He sighed to himself.

'Are you going somewhere?' asked Lettuce, and before she could apologize for the blunt question, came the answer she hoped she wouldn't hear.

'Yes.'


End file.
